


To Become King

by Yunasuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor our hero and savior, Fix-It, Gen, King! Ravus, Niflheim doesn't take Tenebrae, Regis stays and fights, Sylva still dies, alternate ending for Tenebrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunasuki/pseuds/Yunasuki
Summary: What if Regis and company had stayed and fought when Niflheim attacked Tenebrae? Ravus would have risen up to become king and Tenebrae would have been free from the Empire.





	To Become King

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little shorty I wrote for a Ravus week way back when and never posted on here.  
> Please enjoy!

The day he became king was the worst day of Ravus’ life.  
It didn’t happen with pomp and ceremony, but with the murder of his mother. She was just an arms length away when she lept in front of him, saving him from certain death at the cost of her own. There was no confetti or parade, but ash and gunfire. He freezes up upon seeing her perish, his mid struggling to rationalize what what happening. It felt like a dream- no a nightmare, with time moving slowly. 

Mother no! Where’s… where’s Luna? 

His eyes bulge and he feels his head turn, searching out his sister. 

There’s a lot of commotion and action happening, but it all feels so very far away to Ravus. Then he sees her, she’s being lead away by King Regis.

Good at least she’ll be safe. 

She happens a look back at him and they lock eyes, and Luna being the stubborn thing she is, let’s go of Regis, let’s go of safety. Ravus thinks he screams at her to go but suddenly there’s a broadsword thrust in his face drawing all his attention. He accepts his fate and glares up at his armored assailant with hostility, but makes no move to defend himself. The giant man raises his sword over head, preparing to strike Ravus down, when a thin blade pierces out from his chest. 

The katana withdrawals and the armor collapses like an empty shell. There’s a Lucian crownsguard standing there, flicking the blood off his blade. He sheaths it and comes to Ravus’ side, helping him up. 

“Do you think you can still fight?” the blue eyed man asks him- asks him like he’s a man, a seasoned warrior and not a frightened teenager. 

Ravus’ ears are ringing and his brain is still registering things too slow. He looks around taking in his surrounding. It’s chaos, smoke and noise. The scant remains of the Tenebrae army reserves and a handful of Lucian crownsguards are fighting against the Imperialist invaders. 

King Regis has a magic shell erected around Luna and Noctis, who are holding each other. The Lucian King is also sending swords from his armiger flying in every directions with lethal accuracy. Ravus thinks he looks strained, pale and sweating, but he’s fighting… 

That's all the motivation Ravus needs and he nods to the man. Of course he’ll fight, to protect his sister, to protect his country. It’s what any good king would do.


End file.
